Their Chronicles and Mine
by bladewielder05
Summary: A young Keyblade Master travels through many worlds, searching for new Keyblade bearers. Along the way, he makes new friends, enemies, and promises. But he isn't all that he seems. Especially when someone sees his true reflection. Please R&R. Tells the stories of me and my friends from Keyblade Master Academy Troubles.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Welcome to another story in the series of...Kingdom Hearts with Blade?

Axel: That...has got to be the worst series ever.

Me: Hey, you can't blame me! I like to live an anime life! Not reality!

Axel: Whatever.

Me: *rolls eyes*

Xion: So what is this new story about, Blade?

Me: Oh, it's just about some make-believe pasts of my friends and me.

Roxas: How many?

Me: Maybe thirteen.

Roxas: You mean all the teachers from Keyblade Master Academy, right?

Me: Yup.

Roxas: Why did you make it rated T-thirteen.

Me: 'Cause I'm paranoid and it fits the story. T-thirteen for thirteen people.

Xion: Blade doesn't own Kingdom Hearts.

Axel: Never have, never will. *stretches on couch*

Me: I cannot fight the urge to kill him...

* * *

Darkness or Light?

The boy continued to walk in the darkness. He felt nothing at all. He didn't question his fate. The only thing that reached his ears was his steps echoing in the darkness.

He stopped briefly, seeming to think over something. Then he just shook his head and continued to walk. Nothing penetrated his mind. Nothing entered in the darkness. Nothing walked with him.

As he strolled by, a flash of blue caught his eye. Never seeing anything besides black before, he turned to see the mysterious color. The boy cocked his head in curiosity at the strange object.

What is it? That was the first thing ever that crossed his mind. Longing to know, he ran. Ran towards the item.

But stopped at a distance before it. He stared at it for a while. It was shiny, encased in something else; in gold, maybe? He hesitantly took a step forward. Another step. And another. Until he paused in front of it.

An image was on the other side. In surprise, he cried out and fell. He quickly scooted away from the object. The image disappeared. A look of distaste came over him. He stood up again. He walked behind the object. Strangely, nothing and nobody was there.

The boy walked back to the front. The image appeared again. He hesitantly reached out and touched the object. The image copied his action.

The boy gave a smile. The image did likewise. The boy touched the object again. And his hand went through.

* * *

Axel: So who's the boy?

Me: Can't tell you. It'll ruin the story.

Roxas: Who is it? You? Claw? Flash? Malix? Hydro?

Me: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay. First of all, Malefic is working on Malix's story right now. I'll have a reference to that later in here. Second, I can't tell you guys.

Roxas: I hate cliff-hangers.

Me: I do too. I like them in my story because I know what is going to happen. In other people's stories...well, I have to wait until they post up a chapter.

Xion: Very true.

Axel: That object was a mirror, right?

Me: I don't know *shrugs and smiles*


	2. Claw's History

Me: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Xion: You forgot something.

Me: *rolls eyes* or the characters...

Roxas: And...?

Me: *glares* the monsters...

Axel: What else?

Me: *really pissed off* and the Keyblade.

Xion: Good job, Blade!

Me: That's not an accomplishment. Anyways, for this story, I took the liberty of mixing up the stories.

Roxas: *looks confused*

Me: This chapter is on Claw.

Claw: Hey.

Me: Nice to see you, Claw. This chapter's about you!

Claw: *reads over it* *looks at me* You're a liar, Blade.

Me: Hey, it's better than your _real_ life.

Claw: Oh, and what are you going to do with Quas?

Me: *smirks* funny you should mention her...

Claw: I meant Aurora.

Me: And yet that doesn't begin with a Q! And it has two more syllabyes than Quas!

Claw: Just shut up.

Me: Okay, I'll leave it alone...but I doubt that Flash would.

Flash: He's right! *waves a flashlight around* what about my "life", Blade?

Me: Yours? Heh heh heh...I am so evil!

Flash: O.O'

* * *

The Truth of Betrayal

My eyes followed the pen scratch its way across the paper. Suddenly, the pen stopped and I felt eyes on me.

"Claw…you know you can go now," my master smiled. I glanced once and nodded. I bowed, backing away from the room. I felt a feeling of distaste follow me out the door.

"You're too soft on him," said the queen as I closed the door. I sighed. She was always getting on my nerves. I looked around before walking out the door and exiting the castle.

I took a breath of the fresh air. It was much better outside than inside. I waved and smiled at some of the citizens. They smiled and waved back. I continued walking until a little girl stopped me.

"Flowers?" she held a bouquet of roses, daisies, pansies, morning glories, etc. I examined her from top to bottom. The little girl was short, wearing a brown, tattered dress with a dirty apron.

"They're only 10 cents, sir," she smiled.

I gave her a smile, reached into my pocket, took out some money, and gave it to her, "Keep the change."

Her little eyes widened. She gave an even bigger smile and ran off with a thank you. I laughed at her happiness.

I finally reached my house. As I walked through the door with the bouquet, I heard a cough. I quickly ran to the bed where the cough was located. The woman there gave me a weak smile.

"You're home, Claw," she said.

"Of course, I'm home, Mother," I replied. "And I got these for you." I showed her the flowers. She just sighed and turned away. I immediately grew worried. My mother had always loved flowers. "Are you all right, Mother?"

"I'm fine. What did His Majesty say?"

I shifted my feet and thought for a moment before answering, "He asked me to go some place far for some mission. I could say no," I added quickly. I knew how much my mom hated to see me go, even for a little while.

"It's fine, Claw. You should go. I'll be fine," she smiled at me.

"Are you sure? I'll have to leave right now."

"I'm sure. And Claw?" she rasped as I was about to go out the door. I stopped and looked curiously at her. "Bring some more flowers when you get back, please." She smiled. I gave her a smile. Then I knew she was all right.

"I promise."

…

I was thinking about my family when Flash reined his horse up to me. He gave me a giant smile. I returned a small smile.

"What are you thinking, Claw?" he asked.

"Nothing, Flash."

"Come on! I'm your best friend! You can tell me!" I shook my head, scowling this time.

"I said, nothing, Flash!"

"Claw, look. I'm your best friend."

I rolled my eyes. Here, we go again…

"Since I'm your best friend, I have a certain right to know what's going on in your life. Granted, sometimes I don't want to know and that's okay, but that's not the point. The point is, Claw, you're not listening to me, that you keep to yourself. Now, look, if you're more open like me, you could make more friends and gain favor of our 'glorious'," here he made a face. "…good…queen. That's still not the point. What was it? Claw, buddy, help me out here. Now I remember! You still need to tell me what's—."

Suddenly, a net was casted over Flash. The owner pulled on the net, making my friend fall from his saddle.

"Hey!" I yelled. I quickly unslung my bow. I nocked an arrow and sent it flying towards the attacker. I heard a curse of pain and the net stopped moving.

"Claw, help! Flash cried. He was struggling in the net, the idiot. He had a sword! Suddenly, either someone new or the injured person found valor was pulling the net again.

"NO!" I yelled. In my anger, I let loose all my arrows. I heard many swords deflecting my arrows. Then many shouts were heard and horses neighing. Suddenly I saw men speeding away on horses. On one of the horses was Flash in a net. He was draped over the saddle, his wrists and feet tied together.

"Yah!" I kneed my horse into action. He reared on his hind legs before breaking into a gallop. I chased after the kidnappers. I glanced once at Flash. He didn't look like he was having the time of his life. Not to mention that he was bouncing up and down like a package.

"Hurry up, Claw!" he shouted. I ignored him and urged my horse to go faster.

Suddenly one of the men turned around. A loaded crossbow was aimed at me. I saw his finger pull the trigger.

I quickly wheeled my horse to his other side. That way, he had to twist once more to get me. I smirked to myself. Their horses were going really slow.

My horse shrieked and suddenly, I found myself falling down. I shook my head to clear the dizziness. When I looked up again, the men were laughing and galloping away. I glanced at my horse, analyzing the arrow that struck my horse's leg. I cursed and punched the ground.

I felt my eyes blaze in anger as I started to run after the horses. Granted, if I had my sense, I wouldn't have done a stupid thing like that. But since Flash was my best friend, I had to run after his kidnappers.

That's when I saw something that made my heart stopped. I slowed down my pursuit of the men to stare in fear at the ruins of my home. Smoke rose into the air, nonchalant of the fires below. The castle was covered in ashes and burnt thorns, driving itself into my mind. Straw and wood cottages had nothing left. Those made of stone were charred, still in bad shape.

I raced down to reach what was left of my hometown. Everywhere I looked, all I saw was ashes and burnt offerings. A terrible thought crossed my mind.

I swiftly sprinted past many scarred homes and houses, praying. I finally reached my destination, breathing hard. There, I found a scorched cottage that had the most impact on me. The smell of flared flesh drifted my way.

With nothing to say, I fell to my knees. What happened? Who did this? Why didn't the king stop this massacre? These thoughts passed by. My eyes suddenly refocused and spotted a strange weapon. I ran over and picked it up.

It was double-bladed, two scythes rising out of each end. The handle was a dark, grey color with strange runes on it. A small keychain in the shape of a bat wing hung at the handle. I examined the object further and realized that it could be split into two different swords.

"What is this?" I whispered to myself.

"It is a Keyblade, a special one," an unfamiliar voice told me. I whirled around, the foreign weapon ready in my hand. I stopped in surprise when I saw the person.

"Calm down, boy," the man said. I have never seen clothes like his before. His armor was different as well with a matching cape to fit it.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"I'm Duncan," he introduced himself. "And who might you be?"

"Claw, sir," I lowered my sword, seeing that this old man poised no threat to me. "Sir, what is this Keyblade you speak of?"

He pointed to the sword still in my hand, "That is a Keyblade, with the power to vanquish the Heartless and more."

"Who are these…Heartless?"

A great look of distaste crossed his face, "They are dark beings who feed on other people's hearts." He looked at the ruins of my kingdom, "And they are also the ones who destroyed this place…"

A flare of anger boiled inside, but I calmed myself, "They slaughtered the villagers here?" Duncan nodded. That confirmation broke my point of concentration.

"Where are they? I'll find them and kill them all!" I irrationally yelled. I started to move, but the man stopped me with his hands on my shoulders.

"Claw, you don't understand. There are millions of them. You cannot destroy them all."

In my heart, I knew this, but my anger made me act on the scene of my dead mother. My shoulders sagged from the realization.

"But I know of a solution to your problem," Duncan said gently. I looked up quickly at that.

"Tell me."

…

"Master Duncan, you have a visitor," an office attendant popped inside with the information. I looked at her curiously.

"Call him in," Duncan replied. The attendant nodded and went back outside.

It has been three years since I joined Master Duncan and his Keyblade Academy. I had done exceptionally well on my Keyblade Master Exam that I was assigned to be Master Duncan's assistant. Many people weren't too happy with that…but they also weren't prepared to argue against it either. My Death Scythe Keyblade could be good persuasion.

A boy finally walked inside the office. I analyzed him quickly. He looked to be about eleven years of age, though he had black-and-white hair. His attire was different from the school's. The boy wore a white short-sleeved coat, opened up in the middle. A black-and-white striped long-sleeved shirt was shown. His baggy, graying pants swished as he sat down in the chair next to mine.

"Hello, Blade. How are you?" Master Duncan greeted. The boy smiled, his black eyes shining. On closer inspection, they were really dark brown, so dark that they could be mistaken as black.

"I'm good…" he glanced at me. Then he looked back at Master Duncan in a questioning manner.

"This is my assistant, Claw," he introduced.

"Name's Blade," he extended a hand. I took it and shook.

"Nice to meet you."

Blade laughed, "He's so nice!"

"Unlike someone I know," Duncan winked. I saw Blade's face grow red. "So, Blade…do you have a message of some sort?"

Blade's face returned to its original color as he nodded. He produced a small mechanism from his pocket. He flicked it open and it created a 3D illustration of a world.

"Actually, yes. I was wondering if you could lend me some Keyblade bearers to tag along, just in case you know, to help me with a mission. We had reports that the Heartless are gathering around a large area here," Blade pointed to one spot of the 3D world. It beeped and closed in on the area. The image of a field with a small villa appeared. "Our intelligence believes that there are numerous Keyblade bearers hiding in that area. We hope to find them, yadda yadda yadda, recruit them and led them back here. Any questions?" he added unnecessarily.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" Duncan asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Claw, would you like to join me on my mission?" Blade turned to me with a questioning look.

"No," I stated flatly. I saw Blade falter and smirked inwardly.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun, we can kill tons of Heartless, we can fight with each other, we can be friends, we can piss each other off…"

"No," I repeated. I bowed in Duncan's direction. "I'll be going now, sir."

"Are you sure about your decision, Claw? This journey could help you even more on your training," Blade coaxed.

"I said no," I glared at him. He sighed.

"Oh, come on…" his eyes flashed a deep red as he swung his Keyblade at me. I quickly ducked the blow. "You're fast!" he laughed. He switched his grip and made an overhead swing. Being on the ground from the first attack, I had no choice but to hold my Keyblade horizontal and block it from there. I gasped in surprise at Blade's strength.

"One," he counted. The Keyblade pushed down even lower. "Two…" he applied more pressure. My arms were shaking from the enormous amount of weight on my Keyblade.

"Blade," Master Duncan's voice was stern. Blade glanced over at him once.

"Three," he released his Keyblade from mine and stepped away. I was still breathing hard. I could still see Blade's weapon coming down at me, slowly and painfully.

"So…you want to join?" Blade smirked. I just glared at him.

"I thought I refused the first time."

"Master Duncan already gave you his permission to go. And besides, you'll still be able to train, with a Keyblade Master at that."

I gave a snort, "You're a Keyblade Master?"

He laughed, "Believe it or not, I am."

I looked over to Master Duncan, "He's kidding, right?" Master Duncan just shrugged and smile. His actions fed the worm of doubt in my mind. I looked back at Blade. He smiled and nodded encouragingly.

I thought for a moment. If I leave for this mission, I'll be able to hone my skills even more with the "Keyblade Master", if he really was one…maybe I'll even be able to beat him!

"Sure," I finally relented.

"Yes!" Blade pumped his fist in the air. He turned to me and smiled, "I heard from Master Duncan that you're really good with the Keyblade. On this trip, I'll be able to test you!" he ran from the room, laughing.

I sighed. Now I really regret saying yes…

…

That seemed to be a long time ago. When I came back from that mission, I was, surprisingly, friends now with Blade. Sure, he still pisses me off now and then, but…okay, I'll admit it: it's nice having him as a friend.

Speaking of friends, I finally reunited with Flash. Turns out, Blade saved him from some type of freak circus. Now Flash goes to the same academy. He's still the goofy Flash I know. I'm just glad that the circus didn't pound out his cheerfulness. He still pisses me off…Blade ran off somewhere, leaving me with Flash, that bastard…

After my latest mission, I returned to Master Duncan's Keyblade Master Academy. Strolling through the familiar hallways, I soon reached his office. I opened the door, speaking as I walked in:

"Master Duncan, I'm ba—." I stopped. A girl looked up from her conversation with my master. She wore the student uniform so she goes here (duh, I thought to myself). She also had white hair and strangely beautiful red and blue eyes…I shook my head quickly to get out of my trance.

"Hello, Claw," Master Duncan smiled. He gestured to the girl. "Claw, this is my daughter, Quas. Quas, this is my assistant, Claw."

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance," she smiled. She stood up from her seat and extended her hand out to me. I shook her hand.

"The pleasure's mine," I replied. I look at Master Duncan, "Is she a student here?" He nodded in reply.

"I—." suddenly my phone rang. I looked on with embarrassment, "Excuse me." I took out my cell phone and looked at the caller. Great, Blade.

"It's all right. I should be going anyways," Quas grinned. She waved bye to her father and left the room.

"Sorry, sir," I muttered. "It's Blade."

"He probably has something important to say," Master Duncan's eyes were twinkling. Did he know…?

I picked up my phone, "Hello?"

"Claw?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Nice. Hey, you're still with Senor Duncan, right?"

"It's _Master_ Duncan, Blade," I sighed. I'm still not used to his rudeness.

"Okay, well then, _Master_ Claw, I'll change my question. You're a teacher there, right?"

"Yeah, I just finished my training."

"Sweet. Listen, I need to head over there. I got the stupid mission of finding special Keyblade Masters."

"Wait…you're going to be staying here?" I asked.

"Is that a problem?" his voice was sweet with honey. Examine closer and you would see the poison oozing out of it. And if you just look a little bit closer, you will notice the underlining threat of world domination in it.

"No. When would you be here?"

"Eh…sometime around…dinner time? You guys are having sushi, right?"

"Yes," Master Duncan nodded when I looked a question at him.

"Hell yeah! I'll be there at supper time! Make sure you have your credit card with you!" the beep at the other end of the line informed me that Blade ran off…again.

"So he's coming?" Master Duncan smiled. I groaned.

Later, after supper and Blade, I lied on my bed, thinking. My thoughts keep on tracing around that girl, Quas. Every time I think about her, my heart seemed to beat faster. Why? I just shook my head. That's not the problem at hand. The problem at hand is dealing with Blade, pronto.

* * *

Claw: ...

Me: *laughs*

Claw: Shut up.

Xion: But I thought you almost beat Blade.

Me: I was too good!

Claw: I just underestimated him. Why did you have to include that part with Quas?

Me: It was funny! Besides, that's all you really think of at night.

Claw: No, I don't.

Me: You're a liar, Claw. A big, fat liar.

Roxas: I got you your tea, Blade! *hands him tea*

Me: Thanks! *sips tea*

Claw: *writes*

Axel: What are you writing? *looks over shoulder*

Claw: *closes book* Just because you're taller than me, doesn't mean you can read over my shoulder. *Looks back at me*

Me: *spills tea* AW, DAMNIT!

Claw: *smirks* My work here is done.


	3. Blade's Departure

Roxas: Uh-oh...here comes Blade.

Xion: He looks pretty annoyed...Axel, did you do something to him?

Axel: Why are you always thinking that I did something to him?

Xion: Because you're the one who annoys him the most!

Roxas: Guys! He's coming!

Me: *walks up to them* What?

Xion: Are you okay, Blade?

Me: *looks confused* What? Why wouldn't I be okay?

Xion: You just...looked annoyed when you were walking over here.

Me: ...really?

The Nobodies: *nod heads*

Me: Huh...I was just thinking about my meeting with Miss Lady Luck.

Axel: _Miss Lady Luck?_

Me: Yeah.

Xion: Why do you call her 'miss'?

Me: *shrugs* It seems polite.

Roxas: Is she polite?

Me: Yes, sir.

Axel: *exchanges glance with Roxas and Xion* Do you own Kingdom Hearts?

Me: Yes, sir.

Axel: It's official: Blade's crazy. He does _not_ own Kingdom Hearts.

Me: *smirks* Yes, sir.

Roxas: Or not...

* * *

Change of Plans

"Hey! Get back here!"

I took a moment to look back at the three boys pursuing me. I gave a bark of laughter. They were waving their Keyblades at a little punk like me. And they were supposed to be Upper-Classmen. Pathetic.

"Try and catch me!" I sped away, snickering. I ran past the courtyard, dodging students. They shouted insults at me, but I paid no heed. The three boys were still chasing me.

"Oof!" I bumped into a heavy body, which did not budge from the impact. I did, however, and fell into the dirt. The three boys were on me, wrestling me to the ground. I managed to punch one in the jaw from the ground. I didn't have time to celebrate it though because the leader threw a swift punch. I rolled over and realized it was a mistake. The third jumped on me, pinning my arms under his knees. A crowd surrounded us.

"Off!" I yelled, struggling. The leader, still angry that he missed, punched me in the head.

"Shut up, brat! I have half a mind to give you a good beating!" he shouted. I said nothing, just glaring at him.

"What is going on here?" the crowd dispersed to emit the Headmaster, Irven. He took a quick look and settled on an assumption, "What is the cause of this fight?" I noticed that none of the boys wouldn't meet the Headmaster in the eye. "WELL?" he thundered.

"Sir!" the boy I punched straightened, "This boy stole something of high value belonging to my friend. So we chased him and wrestled him down here!"

I snorted, "That is the lamest excuse I've heard! You have nothing of value that I would steal! Besides, I'm a virtuous person!" I laughed inwardly. It's true! I am a virtuous person! Most of the time… The Headmaster shook his head in disgust.

"I'll see you three after school today. As for you," he turned to me, still on the ground. "I'll see you right now." My smirk dropped.

Some kids snickered as I was released from my pinning. I groaned slightly as I followed Master Irven towards his office. After winding through the many hallways, we finally (I mean, really, FINALLY) reached his office. He opened the door and gestured for me to go in first. As he closed the door, I sat down in one of the chairs. He took his place at his own desk. We stared at each other for a while, the silence hanging around like a ghost.

"Blade, I'm disappointed in you," he said quietly. My eyebrows shaped together in a V.

"Are you implying that you blame me for this fight? I swear, it wasn't my fault!"

"Why can't you be friends with the other students?" he continued, altogether ignoring my statement. I sighed, looking down to my shoes.

"I'm just different. It's hard, you know. The kids here…it's like I'm a wolf and they're the lions. We don't mix. And it's worst since I'm only, like, nine years of age while everyone else is four years older than me..."

"…" the Headmaster was quiet. A quick panic crossed my heart.

"I promise that I'll study really hard to become a Keyblade Master. You know how hard I try."

"Of course, I do. But I doubt you're going to become a Keyblade Master here," he murmured.

"…what?" I whispered.

"You're being resigned," he said quietly. I sat there in stunned silence.

"Are you…pulling my leg?" before he could answer, I was already out of my seat and at his desk. "PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE KIDDING!"

"I'm sorry, Blade. But I can't have you running amok my students and bothering them. You said it yourself, you're different from the other kids." His eyes seemed really sad.

"Please, let me stay. I promise you. I'll be a great Keyblade Master. I promise!" I was franticly trying to get him to change his mind about expelling me. Expelling me from the real home I know. I could feel the tears running freely down my face. I didn't bother to wipe them. Right now, all I'm concerned with is to find a way to stay here. No, change of plans.

"I hate you," I said quietly. The Headmaster actually flinched.

"And why do you hate me, if I may ask?" he questioned.

"Because…" in truth, I could never hate Master Irven. He has done so much for me. Given me a home, helped me on my studies, heck, even practice-battled with me at times…he's like a father-figure to me…

"Blade…I wasn't fully honest with you. You're just being…relocated," Master said. I looked up quickly at that piece of information.

"Relocated? Where?"

"This is what I think, Blade. You just need a change in the environment. I'm sending you to my good friend, Master Eraqus. He would be teaching you from now on."

My heart leapt with joy. Just then, a thought crossed my mind. I spoke up hesitantly, "Will…I be able to come back?"

Master Irven smiled at me. He reached out and ruffled my hair, "I promise you, Blade."

…

Wow, rumors sure do travel fast. I quickly ran, I mean literally, ran towards the station. Most of the schoolboys were throwing stuff at me, and I really don't want to know what they were throwing. I had promised Master Irven that I wouldn't get into anymore fights…those guys probably heard me. When I reached the station, one of the boys managed to get a lucky hit.

A pudding cup hit me straight on the head. I got the worst case scenario with pudding still inside. I quickly turned around, searching for the boy who threw it at me. Too late. They had already dispersed, but I could still hear their catcalls:

"Loser!"

"See? That's what happens when you mess with us!"

"Good riddance! Now we can party all night!"

I ignored those cries and the stares I was given as I made my way to the bathroom. I placed my suitcase concerning all my possessions on the ground and walked up towards a mirror. I glared at my reflection. The image shrugged at me, noting the pudding still dripping.

Then I heard snorted laughter. I turned slowly, with a glare ready, at the offender. The boy looked older than me by about four years. He had on a sleeveless, blue shirt. Cameo pants hung below his knees and black flip-flops stayed on his feet. He completed the image with a red baseball cap. He quickly covered his mouth, but I could still hear his amusement.

"What?" I gritted my teeth.

"Nothing, hey. Is that a new style?" he laughed. My Evil Eye was definitely not working on this guy. I ignored him and continued to try to wash off the food. Man, I bet that pudding was going to be good too…leave it to those bums to waste food like this…

"Hey, you need help?" the boy asked. I just gave him a glare.

"No, I'm fine." I finally managed to wash off most of the gunk. There were still some spots. I shrugged to myself in the mirror. I guess I'll just have to wait until I reach Master Eraqus. He'll probably understand…

"Sorry. But you really were a sight," the boy laughed. Will this guy quit? I turned on my heels, picked up my suitcase, and brushed past him.

"Hey, what's your name?" he asked, following me out of the bathroom.

"Blade," I replied, hoping it'll get him off my back.

"Blade, huh? I'm Edward. Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to a new place to train. Now leave."

"Whoa, you're pretty mature for someone your age."

"And you're pretty much immature for someone your age!" I shouted, my temper finally aroused. "Can't you see that I'm a having a mood right now? I got relocated to a new school just because I can't get along with the other stupid students in this school! I got pudding and other stuff I don't want to know thrown at me! And now I got a trained stalker out to ignore the hell out of me!"

The station went quiet. I realized that the whole building had silenced as I got through with my tantrum. I blushed at the embarrassment. The people finally moved on, leaving me and Edward alone.

"Uh…sorry about that," I mumbled, scratching my head. "I'm just having a really bad day…"

"Oh, I understand," Edward smiled. He looked at my suitcase, "Need help with that."

"Naw, it's fine. I got it," I said.

"Uh…okay…" he said awkwardly. We stood there for several more minutes. We probably would have stood there for even more minutes, had not the conductor shouted for all passengers to quickly hurry up.

"Oh, I got to go," I said. I ran towards one of the doors. As I got on, I waved bye to Edward. He waved bye back to me, smiling.

"Have a safe trip!" he shouted. I gave the conductor my ticket. He directed me into one of the rooms. As I entered, I noticed the window. I looked outside and saw Edward. He looked back at me and smiled. I smiled and waved bye. He reciprocated. I was still waving even though we pulled out of the station.

…

After many days and nights on the train, it finally stopped. I was roused awake by the screeching of the train tires on the track.

"Land of Departure!" the announcer yelled. I rubbed my eye awake as I got my things together. I covered a yawn while I walked out of the train.

Waiting for me was Master Eraqus, right at the steps. I stopped yawning and stood in attention. Seriously…that was creepy! Have you ever had that before? When you're just walking off and someone appears right there? Dude, it's freaking creepy!

"You must be the student Master Irven told me about," Eraqus said.

I regained my composure, nodded my head, and held out a hand, "The name's Blade."

* * *

Roxas: You're going to a Keyblade Academy at the age of nine?

Me: Yes, sir.

Roxas: Can you stop that? It's freaking!

Me: Yes, sir.

Roxas: How come you keep on saying 'yes, sir'! It's creeping us out!

Xion: It's...un-Blade like.

Axel: When did you start saying 'yes, sir' to us who you think are inferior to you?

Me: When Miss Lady Luck came.

Axel: ...Miss Lady Luck started this?

Me: Yes, sir.

Axel: *shrugs* I guess it's an improvement. Blade saying 'yes, sir' to us means that we're superior to him!

Me: Yes, sir, but that means that I get this. *holds out a lighter*

Axel: *gasps* DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ROXY! *snatches the lighter* It's okay, Daddy's got you.

Me: *smirks* Wow, if I knew that would upset him, I would have done that ages ago!

Roxas: *nods* _That's _the Blade I know.

Me: Yes, sir.

Roxas: *facepalms*


End file.
